Battle Pass Part 1: The Lightning Master
by KoroshiyaBlaze
Summary: Mikoto Kizu is just a regular kind of teenager. Just a plain Normal at the Ryuu no Kiba Academy where "special kind of people" learn to control their powers and fight against others. When one of his friends gets hurt by the so called "Queen of the School", Mikoto decides to put an end to her reign and discovers his hidden abilities.
1. Battle Pass Prologue

**So... **I guess this is the story of my life.

For now it's just me in a world filled with excitement, dangers, and all kinds of things that happen in my little journey. A lot perils like for instance, I get beat up a lot though still it's part of a hero's story right? Hero gets beat up and has to win his fights?

Please... If you think I'll win every battle I face, you're very wrong. It isn't some kind shounen manga crap or whatever where the hero always defeats his enemies and remain victorious, oh no. This story will have some conflicts that I have to learn to overcome. There will be losses and wins but really it isn't about the victories you get. It's about the lessons you learn from the mistakes you made.

If you wanted to know who I am, my name's Mikoto. Mikoto Kizu. In Japanese language, Mikoto is "words of a ruler" and my last name Kizu, means "bruise". Hint hint for my last name.

Although I'm only referred to as Mikoto to my close friends and my dear mom that I love so much. My name that I earn soon in this story... Will be a secret for now. No spoilers, so sorry folks.

Let's see where I should start... I guess or I will tell you of how my first day of school started. In a small school called Ryuu no Kiba Academy. Long name I know but I'll cut to the chase.

This is where my life will change. Where I'll learn things and then be stopped by obstacles by some evil doer (Student) who I must defeat but sometimes I lose. But hey, it's the story that matters in this scenario, right? So sorry for boring you with this long and you think "dull" prologue but it's what you have to know.  
So ladies and gents, I give you my story. Of how my life will change and my whole world change...


	2. Chapter 1: Morning and School

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***  
"Fucking... Uuggh..." I mumbled when I slammed my palm onto the snooze button of my alarm clock.

Today was the beginning of my freshman year at Ryuu no Kiba Academy, a place where "special kind of people" go to. Alas, I'm not really that special. My mom, Lisara Kizu is a powered being because she apparently can control flames. She's fairly good at it and can make a mean barbecue though you have to watch out for the flaming coal that spews from the griller. Still though, I have to say her burgers were divine as any kind of fast food restaurant's I ever went to.

My dad well... He's not here with us. Not that I mean he's dead or anything but really he just left us. The only vague memory I had of him was when I was only five years old and he gave me this necklace with a lightning bolt for the talisman. My mom really doesn't talk about him much since well, we never talk about him ever. I never really questioned it though I thought about it but I didn't want to ask mom so I kept to myself. Still I wonder if my father was a good man or not.

"Miko! Time for breakfast!" My mom called out to me from the hallway. My door was half open and I could hear clearly of what she said. Can't wait for what master piece of food she's made.

I slowly sat up from my bed and got out of it, almost slumping onto the floor until the dim light from the shades hit my eyes. I covered them and slowly started to walk out from my bedroom door and into the hallway.

Goddamn it was hot, I thought to myself as I found myself sweating from my pits. Totally gross for a guy like me. I say I'm sort of a feminine type of person since I don't tolerate dirtiness or lying. But hey, that's what I am. Don't like it, I don't give a flying shit.

I followed the sweet smell of cooked bacon towards the kitchen. Me and my mom live in a one floor house so it's nothing really special. We were happy with our simple home life so we didn't care for fancy decorations. It was a clean home which I liked and I'd say very comfy on the couch.

There I saw my mother flipping some pancakes over the stove. Her beautiful crimson hair swayed a bit and she turned giving me the warmest smile a mother could ever give to her son. I smiled back and sat at the kitchen table.

"Hey mom," I said and yawns stretching my arms a bit, "what're we having breakfast today? Just some bacon and pancakes?"

"Yes and some scrambled eggs dear," She replied sliding some pancakes onto a plate for me, then the bacon and eggs. My mom walked over to me and set the plate down in front not before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I smiled when I saw the food almost drooling, then grabbed a fork and knife. My mom stopped me and gave me a stern look. "What do you say, mister?" She said in her "serious mom" voice. In our household, we always have manners and we always say thank you when given something. Kind of like a family motto or something. Think it was "Always be thankful and respect thy manners" or something? Eh, it might come back to me one day.

I said with a sigh and thanked my mom for the breakfast she made. Mother smiled her beautiful smile and sat in the kitchen table reading a ladies magazine. Ugh. Can't stand the media news. It's very stupid but it's just my opinion.

I took a bit from the bacon and my mouth was filled with all sorts of joy and flavor. That's my mom for you. She's the best cook in the world and I love her ever since she took care of me. Hell, I'm the only child in our two person family. I have friends but I don't really see them them much anymore since they moved to different schools.

There were two people that were still friends with me and going to Ryuu no Kiba Academy. My best friend, Allison Jones who moved from Oklahoma to here in Tokyo from about 3 years ago. We met at sixth grade and we became fast friends since we both had an interest in guns and watching Hetalia. She's a serious kind of character with brunette hair and ocean like eyes. A beauty with a serious demeanor yet once you get to know her, she isn't all that scary just very nice.

My other friend, Kyo Mikado was our comic relief of our three man group. I met him at eighth grade and we became friends when our teacher assigned us as partners for a science project. He maybe a goof ball at times but he's a total genius of building and making ideas. With his beanie hat and dirty blonde hair naturally, he would be the pretty boy if not for his lame jokes but still, he was just a regular guy like me who had a great personality. He usually flirts with girls when not making jokes, though it earns him with either a slap or a kick in the balls.

After I was finished, I put my dish in the sink and head towards the bathroom to shower. Stripping off my tank top and boxers, I hopped into the shower and turned on the valve letting first icy cold water down my back but it then turned into a gentle warm spray. I washed my body with a emerald colored soap which my mom always buy if we ran out of conditioner which we did. It took about five minutes for me to shower and I turned off the water getting out. I dried myself off with a towel and covered my privates with it.

Off to my bedroom closet as I searched for my school uniform The usual school attire was always a white button up collared long shirt, a red tie, a black silk jacket with a red chinese dragon on the right breast pocket, blue jeans, and black shoes. I found all the things except for my black shoes. I groaned before putting on my underwear and shirt, so I improvised by putting on my black sneakers. So much for first impressions in school.

After I put on my full attire, I raced out and into the living room. My mom was at the door and packed me my bag.

I kissed my mom's cheek and took the bag with a smile. "Thanks mom," I said kindly, "you packed my favorite food in right?"

My mom giggled thinking it as a joke because she would never forget things. "Of course darling, now you have a good day in school okay? Make lots of friends and try not to get into fights, okay?" My mom told me as she hugged me.

I nodded and hug back just before opening the door and outside, strolling down the sidewalk. I saw my friends near the bus stop and they waved. I waved back and quickly ran to them almost out of breath.

Allison looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You do realize you didn't have to be in such a hurry you know?" She said as she fixes her jacket a bit. Instead of a jeans, she wore a skirt.

"Is it wrong that I wanna meet and talk to my friends?" I replied huffing a bit and stood up straight.

My brunette female friend shrugged and just waited for the bus to arrive.

Kyo was laughing a bit and smiled. "So whatcha think our first day's gonna be like, bro?" He asked me cheerfully.

"Basically it's gonna be like any other first day," I answered, "either we get nervous and stutter as bit or get lost around the school."

"Ya think we may find us some hotties around the academy?" Kyo was now in his pervert mode grinning. He was probably thinking of snatching panties from some girl and we all know what's going to happen after that.

I let out a chuckle and said, "Aren't you worried that you might get beat up on the first day? You don't wanna make a bad impression right?"

"Says the guy who doesn't have his school shoes ooooon~." My hat wearing friend said in his annoying sing songy voice.

"Oh fuck you." I retorted and gave him the finger, smiling. We laughed while Allison just stayed quiet as the bus arrived.

As we got on, I noticed something a few feet away from us. It was like a shadow of some sort but ignorant as I am, I just shrugged and went on. We took our seats on the school mobile and were taken to our dear little institution of learning. However, I didn't know what was going to happen next once we arrive at school.


	3. Chapter 2: The Cruel Queen

**"I **can't believe you actually did that.." I said trying to contain my laughter at my friend's foolishness.

Kyo had apparently tried to peek under our first period math teacher, Ari Yama's skirt to see her panties. The result was him getting hit in the forehead with a piece of chalk which send him crashing onto a few desks. He was bandaged up a bit but had a goofy smile. "Hey at least I got something out of it, right?" He said still red faced from seeing our sultry teacher's underwear.

I couldn't help myself but facepalmed because of how idiotic he sounded and acted but he's my friend so I'm used to it. Don't take it the wrong way if I call him idiotic or fool, it's just normal for me and him. I sighed and answered, "Well yes but it doesn't change the fact that you got hit in the head with a eraser. I'm amazed how you didn't get any brain damage, dude."

Right now, we were headed to our next class, Science. Allison apparently doesn't have the same classes as us. We can only see her at third period, lunch, and sixth period apparently. Kind of sucks when there's only two of the three amigos. Looks like I have to stick with Kyo for now until the next semester. Surely, we'll all be together when second semester starts right? I thought to myself as I walked with Kyo.

Just when I was at the train of thought, I heard a slam around the corner. Me and Kyo looked at each other and quickly went to see what was happening. What we saw was a bit shocking to us since we've never seen anything like this before. In movies yeah but this was the real thing.

There was a male student, possibly fifteen or sixteen and maybe a freshman like us had crashed onto the locker, making dents on it. His jacket and shirt was burned off exposing his blistered chest with third degree burns. The burns were red and purple almost spewing out some blood and crisped flesh bits were falling out. He was unconscious and couldn't move which me and Kyo thought he was dead. In front of him were three girls, having arm bands with different colors. They were the Student Council of the Academy.

The leader who was wearing the Student Council President arm band was wearing a green jacket with a yellow dragon on the back of it, a white collared shirt with a purple tie, blue skirt, red stockings and brown shoes. She had fiery hair and cold golden eyes on her pretty face. She may looked pristine but I had a bad feeling about her.

The president grabbed the student's head making him look at her. She slowly smiled and her face was near his. "Next time... Think twice before disrespecting the Queen, alright?" She said sweetly at him yet you could feel chills on your spine when you heard her voice. She then pushes his head back and wipes her hand on her jacket.

The red haired female then turned her head towards us and glared. She and her Council members slowly went towards us, their heels clacking a bit. Kyo tried to make a break for it but I quickly grab his shoulder, giving him a look saying "I'll get us through this". I gave the temptress a warm smile and bowed. "Hello sempai, how are you today?" I greeted.

The president and her cohorts stared at both of us and said, "Fine and why aren't you two in class? You have about five minutes to get there, gentlemen. You wouldn't want to be late hm?" She smiled back at me and I felt a a bit frightened but retained my coolness. The girl pointed to me and then to Kyo. "What are your names?"

"My name's Mikoto Kizu, ma'am. Freshman," I said, "and this he-

The president then grabbed my tongue almost pulling it. My eyes widen as I start feeling a bit of pain as she tugged and pulled. "I want to hear his name... you don't introduce someone else without my permission," she retorted coldly and lets go. I went back a bit bumping into the wall. Her members laughed from my humility and for the first time, I felt boiling anger.

Kyo gulped and stuttered out, "K-Kyo M-M-Mikado, s-sempai.. F-Freshman".

The maroon haired beauty looked at her Council members and then at my friend. She smiled. "Better.. Now off you go to class." She then left with her crew and I slowly watched as they walked away.

"Fucking bitch.. Who the hell she think she is?" I said and I felt a bit of numbness in my tongue. Kyo was still shaken up a bit from the encounter and slowly breathed. I patted his back gently and looked at the crisped student that was stuck on the lockers. "Dude.. Let's just go okay? Forget what happened, it's not out problem.."

My friend nodded shaking and we made our way towards our science class. All I was thinking about was giving that evil dictator like person a punch in the face until I thought about what my mom said. Got to listen to mother's words, but it's hard when you encounter a bully like that. I looked at my friend who was still a bit scared of what happened. I tried my best to comfort him but no matter what, he was still shaking. I hope he'll stop soon. I want to see my optimistic goofball again.


	4. Chapter 3: Pains

**"Dude,** you okay?" My beanie headed friend asked as we reached to our table. After Art class, we had lunch break. Thank God, I felt starved and bored of the long speeches about how the Mona Lisa was made or how macaroni art was important

"I'm fine, Kyo. No worries," I replied in my casual tone which was mostly dull and having no emotion. We saw Allison sitting at the table and sat putting our lunch trays on the surface of it. Today's special was cold cut yam fries and also raw tuna rolls. Terrific, I thought but then I remembered mom packing me a lunch. I then got out my bagged lunch from out of back pack and smiled.

"You lucky bastard!" Kyo exclaimed flailing his arms at me, "why is it that your place have the good stuff and mine just have cheese and crackers lying around?!"

I then stopped his hands and looked at him saying in my deepest, most honest voice. "Cause my dear Kyo, we have money. We do not free load." I let go and chuckled as I opened the tupperware of homemade rice balls. Kyo then pouted and crossed his arms, his cheeks swelled up like a puffer fish.

Allison was just eating the lunch slob, not complaining about it but was silent. "So I heard you guys encountered the school prez, eh?" She finally broke it as she looked over to us with her aqua marine irises while eating her tuna rolls with chop sticks.

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah we did. Such a bitch really.. How did she become, president any way?" I questioned while munching on the rice, bits of it falling onto the table, "her daddy own the school or something?"

Allison swallowed and said in a nonchalant kind of voice, "Homura Kisaki is the "bitch's" name, my dear Miko and no the principal is a elderly old man, Hatake Mokusatsu. She became class president by defeating the former class president, Honda Chikara." *She then cleaned her mouth with a napkin and sipped her water bottle.

"Seriously? By beating up the former prez, she became president?" I asked another question which she might or really can answer. Allison is the most braniac like person I know. She can crack any code, hack into any system, have any intelligence and hell she beat the record of solving the most hardest and complicated equation in the entire world. I think she got an award for it or something, not really sure since I'm slow with the news.

She sighed, "Yes baka. That's how the school works if you didn't know. It's a fighting academy, Miko?" She raised a brow at me and I scratched my head, embarrassed a bit. Sheesh, way to make fun of my smartness, I thought in my head.

I looked over to Kyo who was eating his lunch, minding his own business. "Kyo, you been a bit quiet there. You're not your usual goofball self?"

Kyo looked at me and shrugged. "Sometimes I don't got anythin' interesting to say man. You get all the answers from the genius here, than me the one and only!"

"Awww someone's a little jealous?" I snickered a bit before drinking from my soda.

"Am not! I-" His sentence was interrupted from a hit to the side of his head. He was then flying and was slammed onto the wall.

My eyes went wide as I stared onto the attacker. The dude looked like a literal shark. He had a grin that showed a set of huge sharp teeth and his nose resembled a shark's nose. He was huge, only wearing the collared shirt not the jacket, holes in the shins of his jeans, a piercing on his nose and spiked up green hair. A freak of nature if I have to say so.

Me and Allison immediately got up and glared at him. "You fucking asshole!" I said through gritted teeth.

The brute looked at me still grinning his animal like predator smile. "Sorry but I just wanted to see if the fresh meat was good enough," He retorted and snickered. "Kehehehe... Guess I was wrong."

Allison was about to move until I hold up a hand stopping her. I slowly grinned and took off my jacket, putting it over the chair and faced him looking up at the huge beast. "Well, you hit him when he wasn't paying attention, fish breath," I taunted as I cracked my knuckles, "obviously you don't have some warrior's code or anything?"

The lanky student laughed and looked down at me, glaring with his feral eyes. "You wanna fight, eh small fry? Well then... Let's do it right here and now.." He answered. He was almost slobbering, ready to eat me, "class starts in about fifteen minutes which gives us lots of time, buddy."

I chuckled and put up my cocky smile ready to pop this guy's nose ring off. "Bring it on, shark boy." I said slowly stepping back a few feet then popped my shoulders.

"My name is Mako Samekiba, my food," He replied and wipes the drool off his mouth as he was still grinning. "And you are?"

"Mikoto Kizu," I said back and got into my stance. Lifting one foot up and fists up, "now get ready for an ass beating of your life, fish face."

Now , the fun will begin...


	5. Chapter 4: Zero against Predator

**Immediately,** Samekiba ran towards me at super speed, his back in a hunched position and legs stomping like a rampaging creature through the rain forest. I quickly then jumped up and did a front flip. As I did it, I used the heel of my foot to hit his head performing one of my moves, **Reverse Flash Kick** which I maybe have learned from Street Fighter's Guile. What can I say? I'm a sucker for fighting games.

But right now it seems the attack was useless as he blocked it with both of his arms and pushed me back. As I was in the air, I landed on my feet watching him closely.

The fish faced fiend then grabbed a chair and threw it at me blindly. I easily dodged it but then he threw another one when I was focusing on moving away from his first ranged attack.

I then kicked it back towards him and he punched the chair with his huge knuckled fist breaking it into pieces. I have to say, this guy's strength and durability will be hard to beat. But with this crazed looking monger, he must have weak spots somewhere.

Samekiba charged at me like a raging bull and headbutted me towards a table. I fell back but then recovered as I swung my closed hand onto his chin. The damage only did little damage as he took a step backward and countered with another punch, slamming my head onto the table.

I heard a crack but not from my skull and saw a piece fell off from the surface of the table. As soon as I went to the floor, I sweeped kicked his legs making him fall over.

I got up, then went a few feet away and was near the food counter. I took stance and saw some stars from Shark Face's hit. Soon, Samekiba got up growling and then charged again like the raging beast he is.

I moved out of the way as I saw him opening his humongous mouth, reminding me of how a snake devouring a mouse or throwing up an egg. He then chomped on to the metal counter and chewed. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He was a real shark. Eating anything in his way.

Samekiba got out a small striped straw and looked at me grinning as his mouth was full of cold lunch food and metallic parts. He took in a deep breath through his nose making sure he didn't swallow the food and spat it out through the straw like spit balls.

Only this time the spitballs were huge cannonballs made out of gross stuff. I dodged using my mom's technique, **Leaf's Dance** swaying my legs in a circular like motion and moving my arms in a wind like motion.

I jumped moving out of his range and then stride in close, lifting my foot to the side and then hitting his back with the heel of my foot using a hook kick. Swordfish Nose coughed out his ammo and roared completely going out of control.

I moved out of the way as he started throwing punches at me, almost like a baby throwing a tantrum by shaking its fists with anger.

I jumped up again but Samekiba grabbed my foot and threw me to the ground. I coughed up blood and saw that he was going to leap and stomp on my ribs. I rolled away from his attack and then tried to find the nearest thing I could find.

I gripped onto a leg of a chair and then swung it at Samekiba, hitting his stomach with the seat. He grunted and as soon as he went back, I used both of my feet to hit his chest using the **Bronco Push**. He fell backwards and I got up mounting him.

My rage was seething and the adrenaline in my body was pumping. I started pummeling him with my bare fists, hitting his chest then his face. His bone structure felt a bit softer for some reason.

When I punched him before, he was as hard as a rock. Right now, I was beating the shit out of him with just my hands. When I threw my tenth punch, Samekiba begged me to stop but I was in my fight zone now. Nothing could stop me from hurting this asshole who assaulted my friend.

Soon, the bell rung and one teacher grabbed my shoulders pulling me away from my opponent. I thrashed trying to get him off but the man was burly, bear hugging me. His strength was much greater than Samekiba's and my eyes started to get droopy.

He was trying to tire me out! I continued thrashing but was now flailing my arms slowly. The last thing I heard were Sharky's moans for help and whimpers. My last sight was seeing Allison holding injured Kyo, staring at me with a "what the hell was that?" look.

Soon, my whole world went black and I was out. Well, at least I won my first fight in high school. That's worth something, right guys?


	6. Chapter 5: Mokusatsu

**When** I finally woke up, I found myself in a white box like room. There was a chalkboard that said, "DETENTION" in all capital letters.

I sighed and scratched my head as I looked around. A few feet away from me sitting in a desk, was Samekiba having his face bandaged up a bit from my beating. Instead of a shark now, he looked more like a toilet paper mummy.

I found myself sitting in a desk also and wondered why was this room so... Blank? There were only two desks, two chairs and the chalkboard. There was also a light bulb on the middle of the ceiling that lit up the entire room.

The door was then open and out came an old man. He was a bit short, maybe about six foot one, wore a purple kimono and clogs. His face had some wrinkles, especially around his eyes; bald but on the sides he had long silver hair and a long beard that could remind you of a wizard in a roleplay game.

He walked to the chalkboard having a wooden stick cane in his hand and turned to us smiling.

"Hello gentlemen, I am Hatake Mokusatsu. I'm the chairman here at Ryuu no Kiba Academy." His voice was soothing a bit, not having anger or any hate since what me and Shark Face done.

So he was the principal here? Well, Allison didn't lie that he was old. I couldn't believe that this guy was the principal though. Basically, if you're principal here at the academy, you're the most strongest person.

Though I should remind myself, don't judge a book by it's cover. This guy could've beat us easily if he was in the cafeteria.

"I heard that you two had a little tussle in our food quarters?" Mokusatsu continued, stroking his beard like some sort of kung-fu master.

Through a muffled voice in his bandages, Samekiba then got up pointing at me. "He started it first, Mokusatsu sama!"

I wanted to punch him again, this time breaking his pointed nose but refrained since I was in the presence of the chairman. Didn't want to make a bad impression or worse, get suspended.

Mokusatsu put up a hand, gesturing him to sit down. He looked at me with his beady like eyes and then at Samekiba who crossed his arms. I could feel him growling a bit or grumbling.

"Now, now Samekiba, we had witnesses that you started the fight. You, a second year here hitting a freshman who was not on his guard?" The old man stroked his beard again and shook his head in disappoint me. "I suspected better from you. You're suppose to be a role model to these freshmen."

Samekiba's eyes turned feral again and got up, his mouth ripping through the bandages. He then yelled, "This school if supposed to be where only the strongest survive and the weak shall die! How is it that I cannot test someone who might've been strong and yet he was just a weak little bitch who couldn't even dodge or counter a simple slap on the face?!"

Mokusatsu just stared at him calmly and said with a sigh. "Samekiba san.. They don't know the rules of this academy. Sure it is a fighting school bu-

"BUT NOTHING!" The wrapped, tempered shark interrupted now completely in rage. "HOW IS IT THAT YOU BECAME THE CHAIRMAN OF THIS ACADEMY SINCE YO-"

Suddenly, the old man appeared in front of Samekiba flicking one finger on his forehead. Soon, Samekiba went back crashing onto the white wall.

I couldn't believe it. This elderly male was strong. No.. Strong wasn't the word for him. He was powerful. It was like his whole presence was now of a God's or Devil's.

"Now... After school, you will write an apology letter to this young man and his friend... Understand?" He looked at Samekiba with not kind eyes, but cold pupils. I felt chills on my spine and looked at the now injured again, Samekiba who was stuck onto the wall unconscious.

Mokusatsu then turned to me and used a kind smile again. He walked toward me and said, "I'm terribly sorry for him. You're a new student here and it is our duty to train the freshman to become strong however, Samekiba san took it in a different way."

I..It's no problem, Mokusatsu sama," I stuttered out some words. I still felt a bit scared.

He then chuckled and patted my shoulder. "Please stand, young man. I want to know your name."

I got up stumbling a bit clumsily, but then recovered standing up straight. I looked down at the short man and blurted out, "Mikoto Kizu, sir."

"Ahhh, words of a ruler is your name eh? But also your last name is bruise. I expect that you'll become a great warrior here at this academy," Mokusatsu said in a soothing voice yet again, "now off to class, alright? I'll give you a pass."

He then got out of his pocket, a small, orange colored ticket like paper that said "PASS" in capital letters, just like on the chalkboard's "DETENTION". He gave it to me and I bowed respectfully, taking it. "Arigatou, Mokusatsu sama."

The old coot nodded and I soon left the white detention room.

That Mokusatsu is something else. He's no ordinary man, I can see that but he lived up to be the principal of the academy.

He was the God of this school. Watching over us students who must strive to be the strongest.

Somehow, I felt a bit calm and safe here. Even though this was a battle academy, I feel that this was going to be a fun time. Fighting new threats and facing challenges. But I wish they didn't have homework for mathematics. Ugh.


End file.
